French movies and series with accurate subtitles
The following movies and TV shows have mostly-accurate French subtitles, either on the disk or somewhere online. A few have 3rd-party transcripts that aren't synchronized with the dialog. Your best bets for finding subtitles or transcripts are the following: #Open Subtitles. These can be used with VLC (if you rip the movie to a hard drive) or with subs2srs. Beware tiny subtitle files—some of the movies claiming to have subtitles have only one or two scenes' worth. #Hypnoweb. If you look, there are sub-sites for each series, and the lists of episodes will sometimes include scripts. You can find more movies and series in this HTLAL thread. Movies Amélie French subtitles (often not on the DVD) English subtitles Banlieue 13 French subtitles (on at least some US DVDs) English subtitles These aren't quite exact, but the first several minutes appear to have only minor omissions, and there's lots of slang. Bon Cop, Bad Cop French subtitles English subtitles The French subs on the disc are at least 80% accurate. Some of the dialog is in a Quebec dialect, and the subtitles are mostly transcribed in standard French with some Quebec vocabulary. Chocolat French subtitles Fairly clear dialog. Free Birds Accurate subtitles on DVD (Region 1, Quebec release) Hunger Games: L'Embrasement Accurate subtitles on DVD (Region 1, Quebec release) Intouchables Accurate subtitles on DVD (checked Quebec release). Dialog is quite fast and colloquial. Jeux d'enfants Transcript Lock Out Accurate subtitles on DVD (Region 1, Quebec release) Ne le dis à personne French subtitles Fairly clear dialog. Red 2 Accurate subtitles on DVD (Region 1, Quebec release) Need to find links These were mentioned on HTLAL as having good subtitles, presumably on the DVD. * Polisse * Le bonheur des autres * Les Fugitifs * Les Amours Imaginaires * De vrais mensonges * Monsieur Lazhar * Maelstrom * Tomboy * 17 Filles * Le silence de Lorna * Tromper le silence * L'auberge Espagnol * Bienvenue Chez Les Chtis * Je Vais Bien Ne t'en fais pas * L'argent de poche * Incendies * Camping * Neuilly sa mère * Je vous trouve très beau * Harry Potter Prisoner of Azkaban (Region 1 release, at least, but not the earlier films) * Harry Potter 1 (at least one French release, 85–95% accurate) * La Femme Nikita (the movie, not the show) * The Hunger Games (French release, 85–95% accurate) * Un Conte de Noël (Canadian edition from EF1 films, but not Criterion edition) Television series Big Bang Theory Mostly accurate. Bref Has subs. Buffy contre les vampires 3rd-party transcripts Box set sometimes available on Amazon.fr The actual on-disk subtitles are wildly different from the audio, but the transcripts are accurate and the dubbing is very good. Camera Cafe Believed to have subtitles. Transcripts are available somewhere online. Charmed transcripts for season 1-6: http://charmed.fantasy.free.fr/charmedfantasy.html Chuck (Region 2 French dub) Has fairly accurate subs, at least for seasons 1 and 2. C.A. Conseil d'Administration Québécois dialect, very slangy, good subs. Uses several made-up euphemisms for sexual terms. Kaamelott Has subs. Sherlock Very accurate. Simpsons (Region 2 French dub) Transcripts Les Revenants Accurate French subs, according to http://how-to-learn-any-language.com/forum/forum_posts.asp?TID=34735&PN=1&TPN=10 the discussion here. more transcripts to french dubs here https://www.hypnoweb.net/ Category:French Category:Materials Category:Subs2srs